


Unfollow to Your Heart

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Nagalit si Kyungsoo ng malamang inunfollow siya ng bestfriend na si Jongin sa Facebook. Pero lingid sa kanyang kaalaman, nagseselos lang ito dahil sa mga thirsty posts niya about sa idolo nitong artista.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Unfollow to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta at walang edit kahit matagal ko na tong nasulat. pero sana enjoy padin kayo!
> 
> p.s fem soo po ito kaya kung hindi kayo nagbabasa ng femsoo wag na po basahin

tamang chill lang si kyungsoo habang nagcecellphone. saturday afternoon, no class kaya nandito siya sa bahay ng mga Kim, specifically sa kwarto ng bunso nila na si Jongin.

her upper half of the body naka lean sa wall while her lower half naka tago sa ilalim ng kumot. tanghaling tapat man at mainit sa labas ay malamig naman ang buga ng aircon ng kwarto.

gamit ang cellphone ng lalaki, tamang scroll lang si kyungsoo sa facebook ng bestfriend. ganun ka komportable ang dalawa sa friendship nila, parehas may tiwala at pawang walang tinatago sa isat isa.

like dito, share ng cute doggie videos si kyungsoo gamit ang account ni jongin. at dahil nga mr. hottie itong softie na bestfriend niya ay hindi maipagkakaila na madaming nagkaka crush sa kaibigan niya. ayun, maraming random university schoolmates ng lalaki ang nagcomment sa bawat shine-share na video ni kyungsoo. not knowing na hindi naman talaga ang lalaki ang may hawak ng account niya currently.

_'ang cute! parang ikaw!'_

_'i have a pomeranian too, mahilig ka pala sa pups?'_

_'i have a pet din but not a puppy but a kitten. wanna see my pussy?'_

naduwal pa si kyungsoo sa huling comment kasi double meaning, or siya lang tong green minded. but either way, nakakasuka padin ang dating for kyungsoo na hindi marunong lumandi.

hindi na lamang niya pinansin ang mga comments at nag type nalang sa search bar.

_kyungsoo do._

sinearch niya ang sariling profile dahil tatlong araw ng hindi niya nakikita ang pangalan ng kaibigan sa kanyang notifications. which is very unusual kasi knowing jongin, ang pangalan nito ang number one suki sa notification list ng dalaga.

labis ang pagtataka ni kyungsoo. she wondered if naka hide kay jongin ang mga posts dahil yes, may certain group of people na ayaw ni kyungsoo na makakita ng thirsty posts niya about sa idolong si Chanyeol Park but she's certain din na jongin is not on the list.

and when the page directed to her profile, nanlaki ang mata niya habang paulit ulit na binabasa ang nasa ilalim ng header niya.

_friends._

_follow._

_follow._

_follow._

paulit ulit niyang binabasa at nag sink in na ang sagot sa katanungan niya.

kaya pala ha.

inunfollow pala siya ni jongin. nainis si kyungsoo. nasaktan. bakit kasi siya inunfollow? sana pinrangka nalang siya ng kaibigan kung may posts man siyang ayaw makita.

naiirita na ba siya kay kyungsoo? nauubusan ng pasensya? bakit?

hindi maintindihan ni kyungsoo ang dahilan at dahil sa pinaghalong galit at lungkot ay napaupo siya ng maayos.

"aray.." ungol ng lalaking masarap na natutulog sa tabi ni kyungsoo. which his head ay nakaunan pa sa balikat ng dalaga.

"gago ka ha!" sagot ni kyungsoo. yung mata niya nanlilisik.

"eh sorry naman na.." nguso ni jongin, hawak ang likod ng ulo na tumama sa sementadong pader noong napa upo ng diretso si kyungsoo habang ang isang palad ay dumausdos from Kyungsoo's tummy, underneath her shirt. "lam mo naman na hindi ako nakakatulog kapag hindi ko hawak to." inisqueeze pa ni jongin ang balat close sa belly button ng kaibigan.

"inunfollow mo pala akong gago ka ha?" siya na mismo ang nag alis ng palad ni jongin from her tummy bago lisanin ang kama.

"hala soo hindi-"

"hindi ko kailangan ng paliwanag mo, ang sa akin lang sana kung nabubwisit ka sa mga posts ko dapat sinabi mo nalang."

nakaupo lang si jongin sa kama niya, inaantok, nakanguso na parang tuta habang nakatingin kay kyungsoo na inaayos ang buhok sa salamin.

"kyungsoo naman, pag usapan naman natin to. balik ka sa bed please?" through the mirror nag eye to eye pa ang dalawa, nandon padin yung nakakamatay na glare ng dalaga.

"uuwi na ako bahala ka sa buhay mo." bago pa man makatayo si jongin ay mabilis namang lumabas ng kwarto si kyungsoo at tuluyang umalis.

"fuck jongin kim.." sa labis na pagka dismaya ay napahiga pabalik sa kama si jongin habang ginugulo ang mahabang buhok niya. pahirapan na naman to.

🐧🐻

 **bear kim:** soo.  
 **bear kim:** soo please.  
 **bear kim:** 2 weeks na :(  
 **bear kim:** i miss you.  
 **bear kim:** baby naman :(  
  
**kyungsoo do:** d mo ko baby

 **bear kim:** ano ginagawa mo?  
 **bear kim:** bakit gising ka pa?  
 **bear kim:** ako pala yung baby mo.  
 **bear kim:** mag usap tayo please

**kyungsoo do:** sm me

 **bear kim:** ha? sm?  
 **bear kim:** alas tres palang ng umaga ah?  
 **bear kim:** or you mean seaside moa?  
 **bear kim:** umiinom ka ba na hindi ko alam???!  
 **bear kim:** huy kyungsoo sagot!

hindi na nga nakareply si kyungsoo at si jongin ay nakatulog nalang. nagising lang kasi siya ng maramdamang tinabihan siya ni munggo sa kama at napa bukas ng cellphone, nakasanayan na din niya at nagtaka kung bakit online pa ang bestfriend eh may ROTC pa kinabukasan.

"b si soo? hindi ba pumasok? hindi ko nakita eh, hindi din nagrereply or sumasagot sa tawag ko." nasa suking karinderya sina Jongin kasama si Sehun kasalukuyan. lunch break nila _(kung tatawaging lunch ang meal around 4 pm)_ at kakatapos lang ng ROTC nila.

"naku hindi pumasok. umiiyak at nagkulong sa kwarto niya yata." sagot ng tropa nilang si baekhyun, jowa ni sehun.

"HA! B-bakit? Anong nangyari?" hindi naman siguro yung pag unfollow ni jongin ang iniiyakan niya diba? two weeks na yun at naka follow na ulit si jongin sa kanya.

"hmmm. kasi-"

"pupuntahan ko nalng siya B. geh tol. mauna na ko ha." dali daling umalis si jongin after maglapag ng dalawang bente at isang singkwenta sa kanyang mesa.

alas singko ng makarating siya sa mga do, na traffic kasi at bumili pa ito ng isang supot ng strawberry at kiwi sa supermarket. comfort food ni kyungsoo iyon, peace offering na din.

ang kuya seongsoo palang ni kyungsoo ang sa bahay, nagsasaing ito dahil male-late daw ng uwi ang mama nila galing bulacan.

"kuya si soo po?"

"nasa kwarto niya. umiiyak yata. nag away ba kayo ng kaibigan mo or tino-topak na naman yun?"

kyungsoo's not a cry baby pero kagaya nga ng tanong ng kuya niya, umiiyak lamang ito kapag, well, monthly period is approaching or kapag nag aaway ang mag bestfriend.

jongin sighed. di niya alam ang isasagot.

"hindi ko din po alam eh." sagot ni jongin habang kumakamot sa ulo.

seongsoo spared him a look, kanina glance lang kasi nagsasaing nga. he noticed the grocery bag.

"hmmm. may jowa ka na ba jongin?" tanong ng nakakatanda bago ibaling ang tingin sa hinuhugasang bigas.

"ha? wala pa po kuya. bakit po?" sagot nito.

"ah. wala naman. hay sige akyatin mo nalang jongs. bahala kayo mag usap." nagpa alam si jongin kay seongsoo at umakyat na nga sa kwarto ng bestfriend.

naka upo sa sahig si kyungsoo, mukha niya naka subsob sa dalawang tuhod na yakap yakap. madilim ang kwarto pero malamig ng pumasok si jongin kaya binuksan niya ang lamp shade ng dalaga para may liwanag kahit papano.

he sighs at maingat na nilapag ang hawak na paper bag sa bedside table ni kyungsoo bago ito tumabi sa kaibigan.

"bakit ka umiiyak?" malambing ang boses ni jongin at napayakap si kyungsoo sa kanya, lumakas din ang hagulgol.

hinayaan na muna ni jongin na umiyak ang dalaga, niyakap niya itong pabalik habang ang palad ay naglalaro sa buhok ng kaibigan, sinusuklay ito bago dumulas sa likuran ni Kyungsoo.

"11 hours kasi akong pumila makabili lang ng lintek na concert ticket ni chanyeol pero hindi ako pinalad kaya naubusan." sumbong ni kyungsoo ng napagod na sa kaiiyak.

chanyeol na naman. dati siya lang iniiyakan ni kyungsoo ngayon may kumag na.

"ayaw mo noon? naka save ka!" kyungsoo whined at the response at kinagat ng slight ang dibdib ni jongin, buti at she missed his nipple. "joke lang." at this point hindi alam ni jongin how to comfort kyungsoo, lalo na at alam niya kung gaano ka idol ng kaibigan ang artista at the same time kasi masaya si jongin at hindi makakapunta si kyungsoo sa concert ng mahangin na artistang yun. "pero itago mo ang pera mo. panigurado may magbebentang scalper niyan. hintay lang tayo ha?"

"sa tingin mo makakapunta pa ako?" kyungsoo asks as she pulls back from the comforting hug.

tumango si jongin habang pinupunasan ang mga kumakawalang luha na tila ayaw tumigil.

"hmm. maaaring hindi, maaring oo. i cant answer that soo. pero alam mo naman na god has his own plans diba?" ngumuso si kyungsoo and jongin chuckles. "galit ka pa ba sakin?" he asks. kasi putang ina ayaw niyang nag aaway sila ng bestfriend.

"bakit mo kasi akon inunfollow!!!!!" she whines, wala ng luha at nakalimutan na yata ang lungkot.

"aksidente lang yun! di ko nga din alam kung papano eh! baka napindot ni Rahee!" tumayo si kyungsoo, nagmake face as she repeats his reason.

"ginamit mo pa si rahee na walang alam yun!" sagot niya, nakatingin sa salamin at muntik matakot sa sariling reflection sa salamin.

maga ang mata niya, namumula ang tuktok ng ilong.

"eeeeeh, bati na tayo! binilhan kita ng strawberry tsaka kiwi! sorry na." it's jongins turn to pout sabay back hug sa dalagang tinatali ang buhok.

"wow ginamit na bribe ang comfort ko."

"peace offering yan!!! bribe ka diyan."

"jongin ano ba! alam mong may kiliti ako diyan eh!" tatakbo pa sana si kyungsoo from his embrace dahil nakiliti when jongin showered her neck with his kisses pero he's strong at hindi nakaalis si kyungsoo from his hold. causing him to shower her with lots of kisses sa kanyang leeg at napuno ang kanyang kwarto ng malalakas niyang pag tawa.

🐧🐻

busy sa paglalaro ng adorable home si kyungsoo pagpasok ni jongin sa bahay ng mga do kaya hindi siya napansin ng dalaga at tanging si Mama Do ang nag welcome dito.

"pogi mo ngayon jongin ah, bango pa. may date ka ba?" bungad ni mrs. do na nakangiti, wala itong trabaho ngayon kaya nangagantsilyo lamang ito.

doon na siya sinulyapan ni kyungsoo. she rolls her eyes ng makita ang outfit of the day ni jongin. simpleng blue faded jeans, white vneck na naka tuck in sa pants nito at naka black and white na air jordan 1. nothing extraordinary.

"ah may lakad po pero walang date." nahihiyang sagot ni jongin.

"aba ikaw kyungsoo mag ayos ka din para magka boyfriend ka na. sige ka baka pag nag asawa na si jongin virgin ka pa-"

"MAAAAA!"

"..mapag iiwanan ka ng mga kaibigan mo." saway ng mama niya bago ito tumayo. "teka lang at ipaghahanda ko kayo ng meryenda jongin." paalam ng matanda kay jongin sabay tap sa kanyang balikat.

tumango lang si jongin at umupo sa tabi ni kyungsoo na ngayon nakasimangot na habang naglalaro ng game sa cellphone.

"kala ni tita virgin ka pa?" pang aasar ni jongin.

"bwisit ka! teka may date ka?" tanong ni kyungsoo mata hindi maialis sa nilalaro.

"if you want to call it a date." seryosong sagot ni jongin, pinipigilang yakapin ang kaibigan bilang pag galang sa mama ni kyungsoo na nasa kusina lang.

"sino ba yan? baka chaka yan ha! or baka high maintenance.."

"high maintenance nga.."

"hoy! mamumulubi ka diyan jongin! hindi ako boto diyan!" biglang tumaas ang boses ni kyungsoo at good for them kasi hindi naman yata narinig ng nanay niya.

walang sagot from jongin at tanging mga mata nila ang nag uusap.

ilang segundo pa at by the way jongin is staring at her, bumilis ang tibok ng puso ng dalaga.

mabilis at bumibilis pa at baka mawala na siya sa tamang pag iisip kapag magtagal pa ang titigan kaya she is the first to look away earning a sexy yet adorable chuckle from jongin.

"eto.." jongin took an envelope from his back pocket at ibinigay kay kyungsoo.

"ano to?" tanong ni kyungsoo habang binubuksan ito. "putangina." kyungsoo gasps in disbelief. "fuck." mura nitong muli habang nakatitig sa hawak kaya natawa na lamang si jongin.

"diba ngayon yan? maligo ka na para hindi tayo ma late."

at naligo kyugsoo did. ito na yata ang pinaka mabilis niyang pag ligo na inabot lamang ng 15 minutes. saktong sabon at shampoo ng buhok. wala ng hilod kasi she's in a rush.

they are four hours early sa concert, yes po, hindi ganoon ka excited si kyungsoo na for the big day. mamaya pa magbubukas ang gate ng dome kaya they settled sa isang more expensive na coffee shop na konti lang ang tao.

dahil si jongin ang bumili ng concert tickets nila, she insisted to pay sa pagkain and the fare. mabuti at naitabi niya ang perang pambili sana ng concert ticket ni Chanyeol.

magkatabi sila sa pang apatang coffee shop, since walang tulog si kyungsoo the previous night kaya nag americano siya, naglalaro siya ng adorable home habang ang ulo nasa balikat lang ni jongin na kumakain ng kanyang seafood pasta.

"ni, hindi mo ba talaga sasabihin kung san ka nakabili?" tanong ni kyungsoo for the nth time.

"ah, sa kasama ko sa dance class. back up dancer siya ni chenyur." tumango si kyungsoo. hindi alam kong maniniwala or baka gawa gawa lang ni jongin ang sagot. hinayaan nalang din niya at inappreciate nalang ang effort ng bestfriend niya.

masaya si kyugsoo, masayang masaya. hindi lang dahil sa makakapanood siya ng concert but the fact na jongin still spoils her kahit ayaw kay chanyeol. 

or dahil sa kasama niya si jongin and she can still cuddle with him even in public.

kaya naman nawala na siya sa tamang wisyo at hindi napansin ang sariling kamay na dumulas patungo sa palad ni jongin, clasping their hands together and happy that jongin is the one who tightens it.

jongin glances at her.

"antok ka?" he asks ng makitang nakapikit ito.

"yup. nap lang ako saglit." she says at hinayaan lang siya ni jongin sa ganoong posisyon.

three hours later nakaupo na ang dalawa sa kanilang designated seat, first row at sa harap lang ng extended stage. maingay at excited na ang mga fans. may nagpipicture may naghihiyawan na, may nakita pa si jongin na umiiyak. marahil first timer sila.

si kyungsoo naman hindi mapakali at nakikipag usap na sa dalagang katabi niya.

their hands still clasped and being one.

ng mamatay ang ilaw at nagplay na ang vcr, halos mabingi na si jongin sa sigawan ng fans, at isa na si kyungsoo doon lalo pa ng nasa stage na ang idolo ni kyungsoo at kumanta na.

mabagal ang oras for jongin, at tila mabilis itong lumipas kay kyungsoo.

malapit ng matapos ang concert at parang matagal pa for jongin.

naiinis siya, lalo na habang nakatingin si kyungsoo kay chanyeol with those hearty eyes. kung sa anime lang naka heart ang mata ni kyungsoo throughout the concert.

samantalang si jongin, nasasaktan, parang minamartilyo ang puso at lalo lamang sumasakit. lalo pa ng pumunta si chanyeol sa harapan ni kyungsoo, kumakanta at tila nahalina sa gandang fan kaya matagal ang pagtitinginan nila.

nakatayo si kyungsoo, umiindak ang katawan, sumasabay sa rhythm ng kanta. 

masakit ang dibdib ni jongin, nahihirapan na siyang makahinga habang pinagmamasdan ang pinakamamahal na nakatingin sa lalaking hindi siya.

call him selfish pero ang gusto ni jongin sa kanya lang ang mata ni kyungsoo, at tanging siya lang ang nakakita.

 _'baby nobody love you like me. i love you, need you, want you.'_ kanta pa ni chanyeol sa harapan ni kyungsoo na tila kiniilig sa panghaharana.

jongin clenches his fist, alam niyang fan lang si kyungsoo at marahil ay isa lang ito sa mga faceless human being sa mata ng chenyur subalit hindi makuhang kumalma ng puso niya. nananaig ang selos dahil sa kanya lang si kyungsoo, kanya lang.

kaya out of jealousy, napatayo si jongin sa harapan ni kyungsoo, in between Chenyur at kyungsoo. nagulat naman ang dalaga ng bigla siyang hawakan sa bewang ni jongin habang ang isang kamay nito ay dumiretso to cup her cheek.

mabilis ang pangyayari, it surprises her at bago pa man makapag react si kyungsoo, the next thing she knew ay magkalapat na ang labi nila ng bestfriend niya.

chanyeol's gasped can be heard sa buong dome, pati na rin ang fans dahil sa ginawa ni jongin.

but all of that ay hindi na napansin ng dalawa, parehas nawala sa realidad at lumipad patungo sa kanilang mundo na sila ang tao ang magkaibigan.

jongin's lips didnt moved, didnt pull back either. nakalapat lang sa malambot na labi ng dalaga until he slowly moves it, pulling her closer until she finds herself embracing him, lips dancing perfectly with jongin's.

"akin ka lang.." jongin speaks, breaking the kiss. "akin lang." he repeats bago hagkan muli ang dalaga. "akin."

"sayo lang." sagot niya, welcoming, accepting all of his kisses.

Epilogue kasi why not

"bakit ka ba kasi nagseselos kay Junmyeon? eh katrabaho ko nga lang yun! my god jongin kim, apat na taon na tayong kasal at dalawa na tong anak natin ngayon ka pa ba magseselos?"

"ako?" jongin laughs a fake one, mata nasa kalsada lang as he drives them home. "nagseselos? bakit ako mag seselos? seloso ba ako?" he scoffs again. "no way kyungsoo."

kyungsoo rolls her eyes.

"sino ba tong nang unfollow dati dahil sa nagpopost ako about someone na kahit ipagayuma ko pa di ko parin maabot?" jongin growls sa panunukso ni kyungsoo. past is past pero lagi paring ginagamit ni kyugsoo laban sa kanya yun. "oh diba? di ka seloso?" she teases, smiling victoriously.

"pasalamat ka mahal kita." jongin groans.

"i love you to baby.." kyungsoo smiles, giving her husband's cheek a lingering kiss. "thank you." 


End file.
